Pepper-pult
'Pepper-pult '(tạm dịch: Cẩu Ớt) là cây thứ hai lấy được ở Frostbite Caves trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó tấn công zombie bằng cách ném vào chúng những trái ớt lửa với tốc độ bằng một cây Cabbage-pult, mỗi trái gây trực tiếp 2.5 sát thương cơ bản, cộng với 0.5 sát thương tỏa cho tất cả zombie trong khu vực 3x3. Pepper-pult cũng có khả năng tỏa ra nhiệt mỗi 1.5 giây, sưởi ấm và làm tan băng cho tất cả cây trồng xung quanh nó, cũng như miễn nhiễm với mọi hiệu ứng gây đóng băng như gió lạnh hay đạn tuyết của Hunter Zombie. Nguồn gốc Pepper-pult được dựa trên quả ớt chuông ngoài đời thực, một nhóm các cây lấy quả của loài ''Capsicum annuum. ''Tên tiếng Anh của nó được ghép từ hai từ "pepper", quả ớt, và "catapult", máy bắn đá hoặc cẩu đá, một loại vũ khí hạng nặng dùng để công thành thời xưa. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Sluggish Pepper-pults lob flaming peppers at zombies and keep nearby plants warm. Special: warms nearby tiles Some say Pepper-pult is a hot head. Some find his fiery disposition off-putting. But the truth is, he's just very focused and determined. He loves what he does. He appreciates everything he has. "I came from the weedy side of the lawn," Pepper-pult explains. "I worked hard to pull myself up by my roots. I'm a self-made pepper and I don't take a single thing for granted." |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 200 SÁT THƯƠNG: Khá TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Ném qua chướng ngại vật khôi phục: Khá chậm Cẩu Ớt ném ớt lửa về phía zombie và sưởi ấm các cây ở gần. Đặc biệt: sưởi ấm các ô lân cận Một số người bảo Pepper-pult nóng tính. Số khác thì lại thấy tính cách nóng nảy đó rất khó chịu. Nhưng thật sự thì anh ấy rất tập trung và kiên định. Anh yêu những gì mình làm. Anh trân trọng những gì mình có. "Tôi đến từ bên đầy cỏ dại của bãi cỏ," Pepper-pult giải thích. "Tôi phải làm việc chăm chỉ để kéo bản thân mình đi lên. Tôi là một quả ớt độc lập và tôi không lấy không cái gì của ai cả." Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Pepper-pult sẽ phóng ra ba quả ớt lửa khổng lồ lên ba zombie bất kì trên màn hình, mỗi quả gây ra 15 sát thương cơ bản trên diện tích 3x3. Không như đạn của các cây cẩu đạn khác, ớt khổng lồ không thể bị phản lại bằng bất cứ cách nào, nhưng lại có thể bị vô hiệu hóa bởi Imp Dragon Zombies. Trang phục Pepper-pult bắn bốn quả ớt khổng lồ thay vì ba. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Bản thân Pepper-pult là một cây tương đối mạnh và có thể đương đầu với hầu hết các mối đe dọa. Mặc dù vậy, giá trị lớn nhất của nó nằm ở khả năng sưởi ấm cho các cây xung quanh, ngăn chúng không bị vô hiệu hóa bởi gió lạnh và Hunter Zombie. Nó cũng có nhược điểm lớn đó là thời gian khôi phục dài, khiến cho người chơi khó có thể trồng chúng nhanh chóng để bảo vệ hàng phòng thủ khỏi gió lạnh và các đợt tấn công dồn dập của zombie, mặc dù Imitater có thể bù đắp lại phần nào điều này. Người chơi nên trồng rải rác Pepper-pult để hơi ấm của nó có thể lan đến một diện tích lớn nhất có thể. Tuy nhiên, nếu có các khối băng chứa zombie trên Sân cỏ, hơi ấm của Pepper-pult cũng có thể làm tan chúng, giải phóng zombie bên trong. Trong trường hợp này, người chơi nên đảm bảo có một hệ thống hỏa lực đủ mạnh gần đó để giải quyết mối đe dọa này, nhất là nếu khối băng đó chứa Weasel Hoarder hay các zombie có giáp. Pepper-pult cũng có thể được trồng phía ngoài cùng hàng phòng thủ để chắn đạn của Hunter Zombie, mặc dù làm vậy cũng khiến chúng dễ gặp nguy hiểm. Trong thế giới Dark Ages, Pepper-pult không phải một lựa chọn hay, vì đạn của nó có thể bị bật lại bởi Jester Zombie. Ngoài ra, Imp Dragon Zombies cũng miễn nhiễm với ớt lửa, tương tự như các đòn tấn công bằng lửa khác, khiến cho Pepper-pult trở nên vô dụng với chúng. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Pepper-pult là cây thứ tư trong cả sê-ri được tạo ra dựa trên một quả ớt. Ba cây còn lại là Jalapeno, Chilly Pepper và Ghost Pepper. Nó cũng là cây duy nhất trong số các cây trên không có khả năng phát nổ. * Trong bản 3.2, Jester Zombie không thể bật lại đạn của Pepper-pult. * Pepper-pult có sát thương tỏa yếu nhất trong số các cây cẩu đạn có sát thương tỏa. * Thỉnh thoảng khi được cho Plant Food, nó sẽ tạo ra tiếng giống như tiếng của Cabbage-pult trước khi bắn ra loạt ớt khổng lồ. * Trong bản Trung Quốc, nó sử dụng lại bộ phục trang Valenbrainz vốn đã bị loại ở bản quốc tế. Xem thêm Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Frostbite Caves Thể loại:Frostbite Caves Thể loại:Cây sưởi ấm Thể loại:Cây cẩu đạn Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể loại:Cây hệ lửa